Lluvia
by Rosie Steilsdottir
Summary: La lluvia le hacía algo a él - liberaba sus hormonas, aumentaba sus sentidos o algo así - y antes de que me diera cuenta él estaba desnudo encima de mí, con sus labios besando suavemente los míos. No me quejo. TRADUCCIÓN.


**_Señoras, señoritas y señores... Desde hoy ademas de pervertida y otras cosas; soy una traductora amateur~ *3* Por suerte puedo decir que mi inglés es muy bueno y en la sección en ese idioma hay fics excelentes así que espero que sus respectivos autores me dejen traducirlos; como fue en este caso */*_**

**_Muchas gracias a Geertrui Lo que escribo en cursiva son las notas que ella escribió en su fic. Como dije anteriormente, yo solo lo traduzco así que déjenle reviews y favoritos a ella!_**

**_Y una critica acerca de mi forma de traducir no estaría tan mal... xD Disfruten~_**

**_Li: Hong Kong_**

**_Emil: Islandia_**

**_Nikolas: Noruega_**

**_Matthias: Dinamarca_**

* * *

_Estaba lloviendo y yo quería escribir porno. No importa realmente, es muy OOC. _

Su cuerpo está caliente. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón a través de sus costillas, músculos y piel. Me golpea ligeramente, como la llovizna de afuera golpea los cristales de las ventanas. Un ritmo roto, cuya pausa duraba un tiempo interminable. Sus caderas seguían a la lluvia, rotando sobre las mías. De sus labios enrojecidos escapaban pequeños sollozos y gemidos - que chocaban contra el hueco de mi clavícula - yo embestía rápidamente hacia arriba cada vez que él se movía hacia atrás.

Dios sabe cuanto tiempo he estado dentro de él. Nos fuimos a dormir alrededor de las diez. En ese momento la lluvia era más fuerte. No podía dormir por eso, pero no me importaba. La lluvia le hacía algo a él - liberaba sus hormonas, aumentaba sus sentidos o algo así - y antes de que me diera cuenta él estaba desnudo encima de mí, con sus labios besando suavemente los míos. No me quejo.

''L-Li... Nn...'' Y al parecer, él tampoco.

''Shh, tú pájaro se despertara y querrá salir. Otra vez''

Me fulmina con la mirada, yo solo sonrío socarronamente, y me golpea el hombro. Con un aire indiferente, dice: ''Bueno, ciertamente no es mi culpa que los rumores sobre los hombres asiáticos no sean reales''

Mi mandíbula se afloja y mis ojos se abren como en las películas. Me estremezco. Sus palabras acariciaron mi ego al igual que su cuerpo acariciaba mi miembro.

''Mmm... supongo''

Mi mano derecha descansa en su muslo, mientras que la otra estaba fuertemente entrelazada con la suya. Me deslizo hacia arriba, sobre su cuerpo suave y fresco, hasta llegar a su delgada cadera. Paso por su abdomen, por el costado de su torso, rozando un enrojecido pezón. Casi no escucho su grito de sorpresa, la lluvia suena más fuerte ahora. Trazo su mandíbula suavemente con mis nudillos antes de enrollar mis dedos en el suave y esponjoso cabello en su nuca. Tire de él hacia abajo para poder besarlo.

Sus labios se mueven contra los míos de forma similar a sus caderas - lánguidos, perezosos y letárgicos, pero firmes y fuertes, de una forma bien definida - Como si me estuviera diciendo cuanto me quiere, en su manera especial, sin dañar su orgullo. Y a pesar de que sentirlo deslizarse sobre mí una y otra vez es increíble, el cosquilleo ardiente en mi vientre había desaparecido y el placer se estaba adormeciendo.

Su lengua juguetea con la mía por un instante antes de volver a lamer mi labio inferior y succionarlo. Me enloquece que Emil se vuelva dominante sin dejar de ser sumiso, y una parte de mí quiere voltearlo y tirarlo salvajemente al colchón. De seguro le gustaría - y sus usuales gritos y sollozos son mis testigos - pero creo que esta noche él quiere ir despacio, hacer el amor con el ritmo de la lluvia. Eso no significaba que no pudiera seguirlo, sin embargo; la lluvia cada vez es más fuerte.

Arrastro mis dedos ligeramente hacia abajo, sobre su espalda. Su piel se siente suave por el jabón que usa, como las telas de seda que Yao fabrica. Su cintura también es suave y mis dedos se acomodan allí, en su curva casi femenina y lo estabilizo.

Sus labios ahora presionan mi frente, mis mejillas y mi boca. Me pongo de pie y espero que vuelva a moverse hacia abajo antes de embestir contra él, sacandole un débil llanto. Sus piernas tiemblan - siento las sacudidas a cada lado de mi torso, donde están fuertemente presionadas.

''¿Se siente bien?'' Le pregunto, él me miro como diciendo ''_¿a ti que te parece?'' _Con su pálida piel brillando.

''¿Te gusta como lo hago?'' Emil sabe que le estoy hablando sucio, aún así se ruboriza y aparta su mirada. Una vez más, mis caderas presionan hacia arriba como si fueran elásticas y lo empalo fuerte y rápidamente. Se siente tan bien.

Lo atrape con la guardia baja, y grito, esta vez mas fuerte. Fuerte y un poco más profundo. Su mano izquierda deja mi pectorales y se apoya en mi rodilla. Comienza a moverse hacia arriba y hacia atrás, estabilizándose a sí mismo en mí. La parte de mí dentro de su cuerpo se mueve con él, inclinándose, y él me aprieta un poco más mientras se re posiciona a sí mismo encima mio. Su nombre sale de mis labios junto a un suspiro entrecortado. ''Te amo''

Él no responde al principio, pero se acomoda un poco mejor en mi regazo. Respiro entre dientes y mis ojos se entrecierran.

''Lo siento, ¿te lastime?''

Mi respuesta es casi instantánea: ''Dios, no''

''Mm''. Sus manos pasan de nuevo por la parte superior de mi cuerpo hasta ahuecarse en mis mejillas. ''Yo... también, te amo. Te amo... mucho. Muchísimo. Probablemente te amo demasiado'' Se meció un poco, de forma cuidadosa. ''Nikolas no cree que sea saludable cuanto te amo''

No puedo evitar reír, y pienso si es verdad, y como debe serlo. Nunca le he agradado a su hermano, y Dinamarca solo dijo, ''¿Long Dong? ¡Pero el es asiático!'' cuando me conoció (y confundió mi nombre). De seguro tampoco le agrado. Pero solo es Dinamarca siendo Dinamarca, no lo sé.

''Yo no creo que Nikolas este cuerdo. No tengo idea de como hace Matthias para estar con él, mi teoría es que debe tener un tamaño considerable en su...''

''¿Podríamos no hablar de mi hermano y su recto mientras estamos así? ¿Por favor?'' Arrugo el rostro y me saco la lengua, lo que me hizo recordar que podía tener ese musculo rosa dentro de mi boca. Mi lengua se sentía extrañamente hinchada y mis labios cosquilleaban, deseando tomar los suyos.

''Lo siento. ¿Puedo darte un beso?'' Pase las puntas de mis dedos sobre su pómulo y Emil apretó levemente mi espalda.

Respondió un entrecortado ''si'' y con mi codo derecho movió mi mano de su mejilla hacia su nuca. El viento hacia que su cabello se enredara alrededor de mis dedos, mis labios acariciaban con suavidad a los suyos, temiendo dejarlos amoratados si era demasiado apasionado. Y el nunca querría que su hermano notara eso y se burlara, si es que lo notaba.

La punta de mi lengua rozo sus labios y él hizo ruido que salio de lo más profundo de su garganta; agudo y corto. Me río, sonriendo por su sensibilidad. Su mano se mueve por un lado de mi pecho, frotando mis costillas y cuando me alejo se apresura a enredarse en mi cabello; tirando mis labios hacia los suyos con una velocidad similar a la del relámpago de afuera.

Y gimo, apagado contra sus labios mientras ellos tiran y succionan los míos. Tiemblo y ardo, es como sí en sus labios estuviera latiendo una parte de mi que no estaba aquí hace quince minutos. Mis brazos rodearon apretadamente su cuerpo, sus rígidos y pequeños pezones se frotaban contra los míos de una forma que no me era en absoluto desagradable.

En nuestra posición mis empujes son limitados, y es él quien guiaba el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos. Pero le cuesta un poco - sus golpes son cortos y rápidos - y parece que no esta tomando la mayor parte de mí como hacía antes. Emil gruño - creo que accidentalmente - y se retuerce un poco, tratando de encontrar un mejor angulo. Pero mis brazos están enrollados a nuestro alrededor como nuestros vientres, bien apretados. Y su movimiento se dificulta por ello.

''Hey'' Emil murmura en mis labios ''Hey, no me sostengas así. No puedo moverme bien''

''Mmm... Pero me gusta sostenerte así'' Solté un gemido, sutil, bajo mi tono de broma, ''Me gusta abrazarte, se siente muy bien''

Él resoplo, ''Bueno, si, me gusta... abrazarte a ti también. Pero realmente no puedo moverme... mis piernas están adoloridas, por estar demasiado tiempo así'' Mi mano se arrastra por su espalda, con mis uñas rozando su columna, haciéndolo temblar hasta que mis dedos llegaron a su trasero. ''D-Dios... tus dedos son frescos. Me hacen pensar en la lluvia''

''Tu piel esta fresca. Hace que piense en la nieve''

''Eso es porque soy Islandia''

Escondo mi sonrisa infantil en su cuello. Mi rostro encaja perfectamente allí y no puedo evitar pensar en lo maravilloso, hermoso y perfecto que él es para mí. ''Tal vez''

''¿Tal vez? ¿Tal vez es porque soy Islandia? ¿Estas insinuando que yo no soy Islandia?''

Lo beso sobre su pálida, bien pálida piel, riéndome y, poco a poco, arrastre mis piernas debajo de mí; apretándolo fuertemente con mis brazos, lo sostuve firmemente estando arrodillado.

''Mm... Shush. Yo soy tú y tu eres yo en este momento. Simplemente... existimos. Estamos conectados. Somos un solo ser''

''Muy espiritual, Hong Kong''

Baje mi mano y pellizque su bien formado trasero antes de deslizarla hasta su espalda baja, con mi antebrazo alrededor de su cintura. Mi otro brazo rodea su torso, mis dedos bailan por los finos y suaves cabellos de su nuca y el principio de su espalda. Muevo mis rodillas, acomodándolo mejor. Parece entender lo que trato de hacer.

''¿Así esta bien?'' le pregunto en voz baja, simplemente me aseguro y él me lo confirma con un beso en la mejilla.

Con el primer movimiento lo hice gemir en islandés, gemir mi nombre, gemir tan fuerte y profundamente que creí que Dinamarca lo escucharía desde el otro lado de la casa. Con el segundo, jadeo, con sus piernas temblando nerviosamente a mi alrededor. Succione su nuez y detrás de su oreja, hasta llegar a su hombro. Todo lo que Emil pudo hacer fue dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, con gemidos saliendo de su boca abierta cada vez que lo hacía oscilar hacia mí y nuestra piel chocaba ruidosamente. Se deslizo sobre mí y una y otra vez, creo que estoy pegando en el lugar indicado.

El bajo ronroneo de los trueno en la lejanía; las salpicaduras de la lluvia contra las hojas y las ventanas; el pájaro de Emil alborotado en su jaula - esos son los sonidos que se escuchan, pero no era necesario escucharlos mientras me muevo más y más rápido con este chico. En este punto, incluso yo gimo junto a él y mi abdomen late, cosquilleando, adolorido con ganas de hacerlo ver en blanco, y yo mismo terminar.

Los músculos de mis brazos arden un poco por el esfuerzo, pero a penas me doy cuenta ya que Emil balbucea palabras. Trata de decirme algo y creo que se que es, por lo que aumento la velocidad de las embestidas. Para hacer que se venga, para que termine - el nudo en mi vientre se aprieta en un punto casi insoportable.

Entre los quejidos, jadeos, gemidos y sollozos, mi nombre sale de sus labios, casi imperceptible; ''Li... Li... Oh, Dios mio, Li.''

''Shh, no pasa nada. Relájate, solo relájate. Solo tómalo, siéntelo. ¿Qué se siente?'' Y él deja escapar un gemido alto y agudo - arqueando su cabeza tan lejos de mí que casi roza el colchón. Sus músculos se tensan y se aprietan a mi alrededor. Sus manos me sujetaron tan fuerte que casi dolía.

''Relájate, no estés tenso. Solo relájate, respira. Vente'' Mi voz tiembla cuando le susurro al oído y trato de ir más rápido, aún más rápido. ''Relájate, no tensiones los músculos, se sentirá mucho mejor. Sí, así...''

Y entonces, sus gemidos se silencian y todo lo escucho es un pequeño ''Oh'' y unas burbujas ardientes cubren mi abdomen; lo miro fijamente a los ojos, con los temblores aumentando intensamente y gime, de forma tan profunda y natural que me estremezco y me inclino más hacia él, pero no puedo mantener mi ritmo. Confuso y errático, mis caderas se mueven hacia adelante, de forma esporádica. Su nombre sale de mis labios una y otra vez y llena la habitación, como yo lo llene a él.

Lo bajé a la cama, deslice mis manos bajo él y tome su rostro para darle un beso tan suave y delicado, que podría no haberlo sentido. El tiempo pasa, la lluvia, los relámpagos y los lejanos truenos. Nosotros simplemente respiramos.

''Li'' finalmente murmuro, '' Li, eso estuvo muy bueno. Muy bueno. Increíble, tú eres increíble. Te amo. Wow. Ok, ignorame. Estoy en un estado de felicidad post-coital. No estoy seguro de lo que digo. Wow, solo... wow. Oh, Dios mio...'' se ríe mientras se deja caer, extendiéndose y enredando sus piernas con las mías. A menudo se pone así después de que lo hacemos y creo que es la cosa más adorable que he visto nunca.

Las arenas del sueño empiezan a cubrir mis ojos y mis brazos empiezan a doler, pero de forma agradable. No arden o algo así. Solo es... agradable. Un suave cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo, bostezo.

''¿Ahora quieres dormir?'' Le preguntó, solo porque sí. Una pequeña sonrisa adorna su rostro cuando rueda a su costado y se acomoda en sus rodillas. Asiente mientras hace un zumbido.

''Bueno, espera, acomodémonos mejor'' Emil resopla, se queja en voz baja y arrastrándose a la cabecera de la cama, se deja caer dándome la espalda. Riéndome, lo cubro con las sabanas. Me deslice a su lado y me apreté contra su hermoso cuerpo. Le doy besos de mariposa en su columna, siguiendo los patrones de la llovizna.

''Dicen que esta prevista una tormenta para la semana que viene, ¿sabes?''


End file.
